The Imprint
by AthenodoraHatesMe
Summary: Leah finally imprints, but on Caius! How will everyone take the news? Will they be together happily? BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. The Begininng

**I got this idea from SulpiciaDoesntApprove. She's in my favorite authors. I was looking at her profile, and on her favorite couples, Caius/Leah was listed. There aren't any stories on this, so...I thought I'd give it a shot. :)**

**Review?**

**Full Summary: Takes place during Breaking Dawn. The Volturi are coming, and the Cullens are preparing for thier arrival. Basically everything that happened in BD, but with a twist. Alice and Jasper didn't leave, so instead, Nahuel arrives on his own. But he isn't mentioned. Before the Volturi leave, Leah runs into the meadow. She imprints on Caius! She doesn't want him, but she can't resist. She eventually rushes to Volterra to be with him. But how will he react? We all know Caius hates werewolves. But more importantly, how will Athenodora react? And the rest of the pack? The Cullens?**

**________________________________________________________________**

LEAH POV

Stupid vampires. They were putting all of my friends and family in danger, all because they gave birth to this wierd half vamp-half human thing. And what was more disgusting was that Jacob had _imprinted_ on it! I would have never thought that that would happen.

I wasn't really one for imprinting. I had been in love once, but Sam had imprinted on my cousin Emily, and all that was over for me. I don't think I'll ever imprint. I'm unlovable. I have even tried to get Jacob to go out with me; that didn't work.

"Leah?" I snapped out of my thoughts at my brothers voice.

"What, Seth?" I said sharply.

"Uh, we have to be at the Cullens in a few minutes...those wierd Italian vamps are gonna be here tomorrow." Seth told me.

I sighed. So soon. But instead of running back up to my room, I rushed out the door with Seth, and ran out into the woods. We headed toward Forks, off of the reservation.

The pack were supposed to help the Cullens, if they had to fight the "Volturi". What kind of name was that? I will never understand those bloodsucking creeps. I hated having to protect them. And what made it worse was that they had almost _every_ vampire in the world to help, too. The smell would kill us all.

Seth and I arrived in the Cullens front yard in about five minutes. We were in wolf form, but we quickly fased out behind a tree, and slipped on the clothes we had brought.

We walked out to them, and the smell hit me immediately. There had to be at least _forty_ of them here. Ugh.

"Hello, Seth, Leah." They head vamp greeted me. His name was Carlisle; he was a doctor here in Forks. I have had to go to him a few times.

"Hey." Seth said. I just smirked and joined the rest of my pack over to the far end of the yard. Jacob was hanging out with the rest of the vampires, holding that vampire/human baby in his arms.

While all the vampires talked about what they had to do tomorrow, the pack and I discussed things ourselves.

"Carlisle wants us surrounding the meadow that Alice says we will meet them in. Not completely _in_ the meadow, but in the woods. And if anything gets out of hand, or if they begin to fight, we have to come help." Sam told us.

"Oh? And what if one of us dies? Those Volturi people have alot of vamps, and they seems scary and strong, the way all these bloodsuckers here keep talking about them." Embry said.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we are doing this for Jake and all, but seriously. They have all the help they need." Paul growled.

"Exactly like you said, Paul. We are doing this for Jake." Sam replied.

"Ugh. This is so stupid." I muttered.

"I'm willing to help." Seth put in. I sighed. Seth was too helpful for his own good.

"I don't care who is wanting this and who isn't. We are helping them. Carlisle says is not very likely that a fight will start, so basically all we are doing is observing." Sam said. "And that is a final decision."

We all sighed and walked over into the throng of leeches.

"Sam, we want to thank you and the rest of your pack for helping us." Carlisle said. I think he is the only vampire that is civilized enough to where I don't care if I talk to him. The rest are just...ew.

The day passed by quickly. All the bloosuckers talked among themselves, while I stayed near my pack. It was soon nighttime, and the future seeing vamp said that we would meet them in the afternoon tomorrow.

That came way too soon.

Before I knew it, it was time. Carlisle gathered all the vamps from all different places and his family, and we made our way into the woods.

Jacob was already in wolf form, with 'Renesmee' on his back. Jacob was supposed to run off with her if a fight was started. This was all so stupid.

We all morphed into our wolf form, and took our places around the meadow. I was with Jared.

It felt like _forever_ until I heard the leader of the Volturi say that they would be leaving. That had to have been at least a few hours. I sighed. Well, I did whatever wolves to when they are relieved. I trudged out into the meadow, and joined the Cullens. I turned to take a look at this coven of vampires, the Volturi. I wanted to see if they were as big and bad as everyone was saying they were.

There was a dark haired one, saying goodbye to Carlisle, who I assumed was the leader. There were about twenty more standing behind him! Gosh, how many leeches exist?

There were two more standing behind the leader. One was also dark haired, and looking very bored. The other had blonde, almost white hair, and was looking very angry. I could hear him cursing under his breath from where I was standing.

As soon as I looked at his face, my breathing stopped. He was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen! My insides started to churn, and my head got all dizzy feeling. I couldn't look away from him. I felt so...strange whenever I stared at him.

Oh, crap.

This couldn't be true! Oh no. Oh no. Oh NO! I couldn't have imprinted on a_ vampire_, could I?

Jacob had done it.

I couldnt look away from him. Soon, they left, and he was gone. It hurt my chest to see him leave.

I ran into the woods, where I had placed a change of clothes. I phased back into my human form and slipped them on. I ran back out into the meadow, where all the vampires were cheering and hugging and laughing.

I could barely breath. What in the world just happened? I hoped that the rest of the pack couldn't hear my thoughts.

I knew that this was wrong. But didn't imprinting mean you were made for each other? That man was a bloodsucker! My natural enemy!

Oh, God. What was I going to tell Seth? Sam? The pack? The Cullens?

This was going to be hard to get used to. Especially when I had no idea how to be with him. And it physically hurt to be away from an imprintee for too long.

I couldn't be with him!

But yet I wanted to see his beautiful face again...

Oh, crap.


	2. Flight

**Sorry for not updating. Again. :(**

**_______________________________________**

LEAH POV

I was miserable. Now I knew what the rest of the guys in the pack meant when they said they didn't like being away from thier imprintees for too long. It physically hurt, and it made you sick with worry that they were hurt, or in danger, or worse.

It made me mad that I was worrying about a _bloodsucker._

The whole pack knew about my imprint. They figured out as soon as we phased after the battle a few days ago. Sam threw a fit, Paul was angry, and Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jared were shocked. Jacob and Seth were the only ones that understood.

Jacob had said, "Leah, you can't control who you imprint on. It's obvious that you and this vamp were made for each other."

Seth had said, "Sis, Jake's right. Ya know, I'm gonna buy you some plane tickets to Italy!"

And he did.

Mom hadn't freaked out. She knew what I was going through. It was times like these when I wished that Dad was still here.

Seth and Mom had both pitched in to buy me a round trip to Volterra. It surprised me, but I was relieved that I could finally talk to _him._

When I had told the Cullens yesterday, they all went crazy. Esme had only smiled at me, and congratualted me on finding someone. Carlisle had did the same, but he had given me some advice.

"Caius is a very difficult creature. I have lived with him before. He has a terrible temper, and he does not usually look on the bright side of things. He is bloodthirsty and power hungry. And, he is married." Carlisle had said.

I'm sure my expression had changed, because he quickly said, "But, I have observed the relashionship between Caius and Athenodora. They aren't as close as the couples in this family are, but...he does love her. It's hard to see, but, he does. I wish you good luck."

That had made me mad. But an imprint was forever. It is a sign that two people are meant to be, and no matter what the imprintee wants, they eventually start to feel things for thier imprinter.

The other Cullens had very understanding, except that Rosalie. She had thrown me an evil glance, and said harshly, "Can't you _dogs_ ever find someone of your _own_ species?!" She kept saying things like that until the big one, Emmett, dragged her away from me.

I had left then.

I was leaving in a few hours. I had everything packed. I only planned on staying for tomorrow, because the flight would be landing at five am, but Mom insisted that I pack a change of clothes in case anything happened. Such as me phasing and ripping my clothes.

I had to be at the airport in an hour. Until then, I laid in my bed and though about Caius.

He was so perfect. I know I loved him. I didn't know anything about him, except that he was evil and_ married._

I had been waiting so long for my imprint. I wanted it to be a special moment, with hopefully a human, or maybe someone from the pack.

But no, stupid me went and imprinted on a _vampire_! It was just my luck.

But I really did love him. l just had to accept it.

"Leah, come on. The flight leaves in an hour and a half." My mom came through my door.

Wow, time passes fast.

I got up, grabbed my bag, and followed her out to the car. Seth was already in the back seat.

The ride to the airport was silent. When we arrived, mom and Seth hugged me and said bye. Mom handed me my passport, and showed me where to wait.

Soon, I was on the plane. It was comfy, even though it wasn't first class. I was sitting alone at a window seat, so I guess that helped. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Pretty soon, I would be in Volterra.


	3. Hope

**Yay, here's chapter threeeee. Leah finally gets to talk to Caius! :D**

**Review ?**

**____________________________________________________________________**

LEAH POV

I was smart enough to ask Carlisle where exactly it was that the Volturi lived. He had said that it was down the darkest alley in Palazzo dei Priori, and the go down the alley, and there will be a hole leading down into the sewer.

I was in Volterra, finally. I had to ask a few people where Palazzo dei Priori was. I made it there, and the clock was tolling. It was really loud. There were people everywhere.

It wasn't hard to find the alley. I made my way down it. It curved downward, and soon I came to a brick wall. Then, I found the sewer hole. It was pitch black, and I was afraid to jump down it. But I was a werewolf, anything I broke would heal in a few minutes.

I jumped. I landed pretty gracefully and unharmed. It was dark and I couldn't see. There was a light ahead, and I kept walking towards it.

I found myself in a hallway that was dimly lit. I walked to the end of it. There, was a woman sitting at a desk. She was human, I could tell.

Her head snapped up, and she glared at me. "Who are you? Why are you down here?" She shrieked.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "I am here to see Caius!"

Her face softened a bit. "And who sent you?"

"The Cullens." I said.

"Oh, um, okay. I'm Gianna, by the way. Go to the end of this hallway, through the door, down the next hallway, and through the door. They should all be there." She explained.

I followed her directions. When I came to the last door, I took a deep breath. I pushed the door open.

The smell hit me immeditately. Vampire.

There were about ten of them in this room, including the three head vamps. Then, I saw him. He was in the corner talking to a woman with light brown hair and red eyes. I knew right away that that was Athenodora.

"Hello?" I meekly whispered. I knew they could all hear me, if they hadn't already smelled me.

All heads snapped my way.

"And what do we have here?" The leader, Aro, asked me.

"Um, I'm Leah. I, uh, am friends with with Cullens." I managed to say.

"Shapeshifter." Aro simply stated.

I barely nodded.

"And what are your purposes for visiting today?" Caius finally said. I looked at him. He looked terribly angry.

Then I recalled something Carlisle had said before I left his house yesterday.

_Caius has had a terrible history with shapeshifters. He hates them._

I immediately lost all hope.

"Well?" Caius urged. He was about to lose it.

"I was hoping to...um...speak with Caius? Alone?" I studdered.

Everyone remained silent. I supposed they all knew about his hate for my kind.

"Of course." Aro smiled at me. "But you must know, I have to stay in the room, for safety purposes, you see. I will not listen."

I nodded.

I looked at Caius. He looked seriously ticked. But still beautiful at the same time...

Everyone else had already left the room, even Athenodora. Now it was only me, Aro, and Caius.

"What did you want?" Caius continued to sound harsh.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" I blurted.

"Of course. It's the sorry excuse for love that you mongrels have!" Caius yelled. His words hurt.

I contemplated going back. It was obvious this wouldn't work out.

"What about it?" Caius snapped.

"Well, Caius, I...imprinted. On you." I barely whispered.


	4. Athenodora

**Its 7:30 am and I honestly dont know why I'm awake right now...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! :D**

**______________________________________________________________**

CAIUS POV

_What did that dog just say?!_

I was in shock. This mutt couldn't be telling the truth. It wasn't possible. Besides, I was married to Athenodora. **(A/N: notice he didn't say love!)**

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Aro looked amused. But that was no shock. He began laughing. "Leah, you must be mistaken."

The dog, _Leah_, spoke up. "I know what an imprint is, and when I saw Caius...that's how I felt."

I growled at her, then hissed. "If you know what's best for you, you will leave now and never come to Volterra again."

As soon as I said that, I felt..._strange._ As if I actually _cared_ if my words hurt her.

Her eyes softened, and for a second, I found myself gazing into her beautiful face...

_Stop it, Caius! _I thought to myself. _You hate wolves! SHE. IS. A. MUTT!_

"Caius, if she really has imprinted on you, you know what happens." Aro said quietly.

I stared at him for a moment, confused. Then I realized what he meant.

When a shapeshifter imprints, they are forever bound to that person. Even if the imprintee doesn't want to be with them, they also begin to feel the bond. Eventually, the imprintee gives in and really begins to love thier imprinter. **(A/N: Dont know if this is true, but it is in my story.)**

I growled at Aro. "That will _not_ happen!" I hissed.

Leah obviously knew what I was talking about, because she stiffened. "Are you saying I'm not _worthy_ of you?"

"Yes!" I said back.

She crossed her arms but didn't say anything.

"Caius, Leah is welcome to stay here for as long as she wants, if she wants." Aro stated.

"WHAT?!" Leah and I yelled at the same time.

"Aro, you have got to be insane." I muttered.

"You know, I would like to stay for a few days." Leah smirked.

___________

LEAH POV

As soon as I gave them the news of my imprinting, I knew that Caius could _not_ be the guy for me. This had to be some joke!

He was evil, rude, and a jerk. But, worst of all, he was a bloodsucker! And it was very obvious that he did not want me here.

"Caius, Leah is welcome to stay here for as long as she wants, if she wants." Aro stated.

"WHAT?!" Caius and I yelled.

I figured that if Caius wasn't the guy for me, I could at least stay here and torture him. It would be fun. My pack would be proud of me.

I could stay, only because he didn't want me here. It would be so fun getting on his nerves.

I could still feel love for him, even though I didn't want to. He was a jerk; that's why I wanted to get on his nerves.

"You know, I would like to stay for a few days." I smirked at Aro.

Caius didn't say anything, he was in shock.

"Oh, splendid!" Aro said happily.

Caius snapped out of it, and said to me, "Why?!"

"Well, Aro here was nice enough to ask," I began. Then I decided to _really_ get on the bloodsuckers nerves. "And, you are my imprintee. I have to be close to you."

He gasped, then growled.

Just then, a woman walked in. I looked, and realized it was Athenodora. I felt wierd as soon as I saw her, like really jealous.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked Caius.

I could feel myself beginning to shake. I tried to control it, but I couldn't. This woman was taking away Caius. Even though I didn't want to love him, I couldn't fight it.

I phased, and attacked Athenodora.

______________________________________________________________

**Omg! Thats not the ending I wanted for this chapter...but, it just came to me!**

**Well, Athenodora had it coming. xD**


	5. Taking Effect

**OKAYY! I'm back from the beach everyone, and now I can write, write, and write some moreee!**

**I really did try to write some chapters in the car ride back, but my brother ran the battery down :(**

**Well, here's the next chapter :D**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

CAIUS POV

"What's wrong, love?" Athendora asked me.

I saw the dog-girl start to tremble, and I knew what was coming next.

I tried to jump in front of Athena, but Leah was too fast.

She phased into her ugly dog-form, and jumped at Athena. They both flew into the wall behind us, leaving a big hole.

I heard Athenodora scream, and then a metallic screeching sound.

_The dog was trying to rip Athenodora apart!_

I let out a fierce growl. I _would not_ lose another fight to the Children of the Moon!

I ran foward, and pushed the dog off of my wife. Before I could rip any of it's four legs off, a few members of the guard rushed in, and helped get the beast away from me.

I growled some more, then ran over to Athena.

She was laying in the rubble of the wall, and she was face down. Her clothes were ripped a bit.

I turned her over as gently as I could. She was wimpering. Her arms had red slashes down them. Werewolves and fellow vampires are the only ones that can put a scratch on vampire's skin.

Her eyes were closed, and she was limp.

"Athena?" I whispered.

She didn't move.

I whipped my head around, to face the dog.

The girl was already back in her human form, and Demitri and Santiago were holding both of her arms. She was staring at me blankly. She wasn't looking angry anymore.

_I will kill her! _I thought.

But first, I turned back to my wife. I picked her up in my arms, and stood with her. I held her close, and looked at Aro.

"Will...will she be okay?" I asked him.

Aro only looked at me sympathetically.

"Caius, I have no idea." He said quietly.

I growled.

I ran upstairs at vampire speed to the room I shared with Athenodora. I gently laid her down on the bed, and kissed her.

"Please, be okay. I promise, I will kill that mutt." I said.

Her eyes remained closed, and she didn't respond.

I wanted to stay with her, but I knew I had to kill that dog first.

I ran back downstairs. Demitri and Santiago had left, and only Aro and Leah remained.

"How dare you!" I yelled at her.

She flinched, but didn't move away.

"That's my wife! And now, I don't know if she will ever be okay!" I continued.

Then she spoke up.

"I'm NOT sorry for what I did, okay?! You need to get it in your head that _I IMPRINTED ON YOU!_" She screamed at me.

She continued to yell. "It is my natural instinct to attack whoever else shows interest in my imprintee! No matter _how much_ we hate each other, I still _love you! _I hate saying it, but I do! Apparently, fate decided we were meant for each other!"

I only stared at her. I could feel my hands twitching, wanting to rip her head off.

"I _know_ the legends, dog! I _know_ that the imprintee eventually feels love for thier imprinter! But I _don't!_ I am happily married! And, I hate the Children of the Moon! You are all wretched creatures that do not deserve life! I have had a terrible past with your kind, and I would _NEVER _be romantically involved with one!" I screamed.

Leah looked like she might cry, but the look of anger was still on her face. Even Aro looked afraid of me.

"Caius, don't you think we should discuss this more nicely? Preferably quietly, also?" Aro asked.

"Be quiet!" I screamed at him. He stepped back.

I looked back at the mutt. She was staring at the floor. She was shaking, but not in a phasing way. She almost looked as if she were about to cry.

_I didn't mean to hurt her. I wonder if she's okay..._

Stop it, Caius! I screamed at myself. You do not care for her! You love Athenodora!

_But she's actually kind of pretty. I just want to hug her, make her stop crying..._

I almost punched myself in the face when the voice in the back of my head said that.

Then, I realized what was going on. The imprint was taking effect on me!

This couldn't be happening! I was married and in love with Athena! Not this mutt!

It was crazy that she would imprint on me! I hated her, and she hated me!

_Fate works in crazy ways. _Aro had once said.

"Caius? Are you okay?" Aro asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and realized I had been staring at Leah with a compassionate look on my face.

"Yes, I'm okay!" I snapped, angry again. Mostly at myself.

Leah was looking at me now, her face red and her arms crossed. She walked closer to me.

"I _know_ we hate each other. But I have seen the men in my pack imprint on girls they have hated since they were five. And now, some of them are married. Heck, Jacob even imprinted on one of you! Well, half anyways. But still. I know we hate each other. I have been waiting on my imprint forever, hoping it would be someone _human,_ perhaps someone in my pack. But no, it was on a _vampire,_ that couldn't care less if I was dead or alive!" Leah said.

She continued on. "You hate me. I know. And that hurts. But the legends are true, I've seen it myself. You can't fight an imprint forever."

I tried to say something back to her, but she interrupted me.

"That's why I'm giving in." She said.

Then she kissed me.


	6. What Happened?

**I wanted to update the Walmart story again before adding this chapter, but I couldn't resist! **

**This chapter will be spicyyy :)**

**__________________________________________________________________**

ATHENODORA POV

My arms and back hurt, badly. I sat up and looked around.

I was in my room, laying on the bed. I remember Caius bringing me up here. I also remembered that dog knocking me into the wall.

That made me hiss with rage.

Where was Caius? I wondered.

I tried to get up, but it hurt. I managed to walk out the door and to the steps leading back downstairs.

I heard talking downstairs, then it all stopped.

I heard Aro gasp, and it made me curious. I made my way down the stairs and back into the big room.

"Caius?" I called, coming around the corner.

What I saw made me gasp.

That dog-girl was kissing my husband!

______________________

CAIUS POV

I heard a faint sound in the distance, like someone calling my name. It sounded alot like Athenodora.

But I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I felt - no, _cared _about - was Leah's lips on mine, her arms around my neck.

I had my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

I felt the resistant part of me, the _real_ part of me trying to tell myself to punch her face in, but I couldn't.

I didn't know what had come over me. One minute I was arguing with her, the next I was kissing her. And I liked it.

This felt so..._right_. I also felt bad because of Athenodora, but holding Leah felt so great.

I guess Leah was right, when she said the imprintee eventually felt the love for thier imprinter, and gave in. Because that was what I was doing.

All the feelings I had felt before vanished. I no longer wanted to hunt and kill every shapeshifter in the world. I no longer hated Leah, and I no longer wanted to throw her out of here.

I just wanted this moment to last forever.

But of course, it couldn't.

She pulled away before I did, her eyes revealing happiness and shock. I stared back at her, and I felt a smile appear on my face. How long had it been since I really smiled like this? Awhile.

"Caius?!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around, and there was Athenodora.

Oh, no.

"What...why were you kissing her? She almost killed me!" Athenodora was in tears now.

Surprisingly it didn't make me sad to see Athenodora crying.

"Does this mean you've changed your mind?" Leah asked me. I turned my attention back to her, and saw her eyes revealing hope.

I was confused. I loved Athenodora, sure. But it could never be as deep as the way I loved Leah.

I shocked myself with my thoughts.

As soon as Leah kissed me, I felt the imprint taking effect on me.

Now, I didn't want to kill her. Or her kind.

And shockingly, I knew what I had to do.

"Athenodora, I...I don't know what I was doing. She kissed me. Then I felt it! The imprint took effect on me. For some reason now, I don't hate the Children of the Moon anymore." I explained.

I heard Aro gasp behind me, and I continued. "I love you Athenodora, and I always will. But...what I just now felt, was something that I've never felt with you."

"I didn't want it to be true at first, but now I realize, Leah _imprinted on me._ Nothing can change that. Obviously, she was right about fate."

"I know it's not like me, but I love Leah. Alot. And I want to be with her." I finished.

Everything was silent for a minute.

Then Leah hugged me, and Athenodora growled.

Athenodora let out a string of profanities at Leah, and tried to jump at her. I jumped in front of Leah, blocking her. I held my arm out, holding Athenodora back.

"Stop!" I yelled, becoming the mean Caius again. "Attacking her won't make me come back to you!"

Athenodora calmed down, then Aro spoke to me.

"Caius, I think you have surprised me to the point where I have no words." Aro said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Just earlier today, you hated the Children of the Moon. You wanted to kill every single one of them. But now...I think that shows _exactly how strong_ an imprint really is! This has got to be a first!" Aro said.

"I think you are right." I said. "I never knew this would happen."

Marcus walked in then, and looked around.

"What happened here?" He asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*******PLEASE READ THIS!!!!*******

**I know that chapter was VERY rushed. I'm SO SO SO SORRY!!!!**

**I wanted the relashionship between Caius and Leah to build up slowly, but then all this happened! I guess you could call it an impulse-write!**

**Please review and tell me if I should re-write this chapter!!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Decisions

**I am posting this on every one of my stories, just to let everyone know something important!!**

**My internet is being VERY stupid, and will only work at random times.**

**But, I'm gonna go ahead and write this and HOPE that the internet will work :)**

**Hopefully, this chapter gives a better explanation of the last chapter.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

LEAH POV

It had been a week since I had arrived in Volterra.

I called my mom, and told her that I was staying here for awhile, until I could get things figured out with Caius.

Alot had happened since then, even though it's only been a week.

Caius officially divorced Athenodora. She had left the Volturi castle, and Aro didn't object because she had no special power. Apparently, she was a nomad now in Canada.

I had talked to Caius about what our relashionship was supposed to be.

_*Flashback*_

_Athenodora had just left. Caius and I were in his room, just looking at each other._

_"What now?" I asked._

_"Whatever you want." He said._

_I sighed. "I want to be with you."_

_"As do I." He replied._

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Of course. Yesterday was almost a blur. In fact, just before you arrived, Aro and I were discussing what to do with you...Children of the Moon."_

_I looked at him curiously._

_He continued. "You see, about five hundred years ago, your kind became a problem. They weren't as...civilized as they are now. They would stay in thier dog form for months. Well, Aro wouldn't do an open attack as I wanted, so I acted on my own._

_I went to thier home. There were alot of them. I was alone. I killed most of them, but just when I was heading back, one jumped out, and almost killed me. It was very traumatizing._

_From there on out, I had a terrible grudge against shape shifters. But then Leah, when I heard you imprinted on me, I knew deep down that eventually I _would_ love you. It made me angry, but I knew I had to accept it._

_Then, when you attacked Athenodora, it made me even angrier, because I didn't feel any sympathy towards her._

_But, Leah, I love you. I really, really do. And I want to be with you."_

_When he finished, I had stared at him for almost five minutes before running over to him and kissing him._

_*End flashblack*_

But that was six days ago. Now, I was sleeping in Caius's room, on his bed. He never used it, except with Athenodora, which made me mad to think about. It sounded really pathetic, but Caius laid beside me while I slept and watched me. It made me feel...safe.

I still had not made official plans about anything.

When I got back from taking a shower, I slid on some clothes that Aro had provided me with, and went to find Caius.

He was sitting on the bed, watching me. I ran over to him, and sat down beside him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Do I smell bad to you?" I randomly asked him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I mean, werewolves and vampires hate each others scent. Do I stink to you?" I asked again.

"Actually, I knew that. But strangely enough, you smell better than any of the others of your kind. You smell like flowers." Caius told me.

"You smell like..." I tried to think of a name for his perfect scent. "I dont know. But you do smell good."

He laughed at me, and I fake growled.

"What are your plans?" He suddenly asked me.

"About what?" I replied.

"Will you be staying here, with me? Since I am an elder, I can make sure the guard make you welcome here." He said.

"Oh." I sighed.

"What?"

"It's just that...you are all powerful and mighty, and you _have_ to stay here. But I can't stand to be away from my pack for too long. And I _know_ they won't come here." I said.

He looked down at me, deep in thought.

"I could leave." He said quietly.

"WHAT?!" I said. "You are _Caius Volturi!_ You can't leave! Imagine what that would do to your reputation! And I know that this coven means everything to you! And so does power! You wouldn't leave that for anything! And imagine what Aro would - "

He cut me off with a kiss.

When he pulled away, he said, "Leah, power is nothing to me compared to you. And, yes I would leave this coven, if it meant being with you. And I know Aro. He needs me terribly here, because most vampires are afraid of me, and I have very good ideas for taking others down. So, if I leave with you, I'm quite sure that my spot would still be open if I ever decided to come back."

I sighed. "Okay."

"I will be right back. I'm going to tell Aro. I will come back to Forks with you." He smiled at me.

I smiled back as he walked out of the room.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

He was coming back with me!

I was truely happy.

_______________________________

CAIUS POV

I made my way into Aro's private chambers, knocking before entering.

"Hello, Caius!" Aro said, always happy.

"Aro, I have something to share with you." I told him.

I held out my hand, and he took it quickly. His eyes closed as he read my thoughts. He pulled his hand away from mine when my thoughts stopped, and his eyes opened.

"Caius, since this is what you want, I cannot deny it. You are a great friend of mine, so I wish you the best in Washington. If you see the Cullens, send them my regards. And, your position as a head leader will be open if you decide to come back." Aro said.

I smiled at him and sighed in relief.

"You may leave whenever you and Leah feel it best." Aro smiled back.

I was surprised that he was so understanding.

I left his room and made my way back to mine. I found Leah asleep on the bed.

I smiled and gently laid down beside her. In about half an hour, she woke up.

"Hello." I greeted her.

She grunted back, but smiled.

"Aro said I can leave with you, and I am welcome back anytime." I told her.

That woke her up quickly. She jumped up, smiling.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, love." I told her.

She smiled.

"But, I have one condition."

She sighed, then said, "What is that?"

I summoned all the courage I had, and said it.

"I will only go back with you if you marry me."

_______________________________________________________________

**OMG, great cliffy, right?**

**WHAT TERRIBLE TIMING FOR MESSED UP INTERNET, RIGHT? :)**


	8. Plans Back Home

**Here comes Leah's reaction to Caius's 'proposal'!!!**

**Oh, and can someone please R&R my new series of oneshots, called 'Even Evil Can Love'? PLEASEEE.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

LEAH POV

I was in shock. Did Caius just ask me to marry him? Wow. I did _not_ expect that!

He was staring at me curiously, wondering what I would say. My voice wouldn't work for some reason.

But, I managed to answer.

"I...uh..." I stammered.

He raised his eyebrows, looking expectant.

Then he sighed. "I should have known. You don't have to marry me, Leah." He said sadly.

He turned away and continued to pack up the rest of his clothing.

I ran over to him and hugged him. "I haven't even answered yet. And my answer is yes, I will marry you."

He smiled more than I've ever seen someone smile. He lifted me up and started kissing me. "Wow..." He sighed.

______________________

After alot of goodbyes, packing, driving, and two airplane rides, we were finally in Forks, Washington. It felt so great to be home.

Caius brought up the big question first. "Where am I supposed to stay at?"

I sighed in frustration. Why didn't I think of that before?!

"Um...GOT IT! I can have those Cullen boys build us a house! It would be done in, like, two days!" I said happily.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me. "Okay, if that's what you want."

______________________

I had worked out a deal with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They would build the house as fast as they could, in the woods on the border of La Push, so I could be near my family and Caius wouldn't cross the line.

I didn't have to anything in return, which was good.

I had went back home, leaving Caius at the border, to say hello to my family and tell them all what happened.

Mom was shocked and Seth was glad that I kicked some vampire butt.

I spent some time with them, then told them about my housing plans with Caius.

Mom was happy for me, but she brought up a major subject.

"Leah, I know you don't want to talk about this, but it's something that must be done. We all know what happened to Bella and Edward on thier honeymoon..."

"Mom, pleeeasee!" I groaned.

"It's not _that,_ Leah. They made a _half_ and _half_! I just want to know what would happen if you and Caius..." Mom trailed off.

"Ughhh, Mom! I don't know! We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I told her.

"Okay, honey." She smiled at me.

About an hour later, I met up with Caius at the border. He was sitting on a rock, looking very bored. I ran up to him and sat down with him.

He pulled me onto his lap, and said, "I missed you, love."

"Me too." I replied.

I told him about the Cullens deciding to start on the house today, and that it would be done tomorrow evening.

"That's perfect." Caius smiled.

"Oh, and Esme, the mom vamp, said that she would even put in furniture and stuff for us!" I smiled even more.

"This is turning out so perfect." He said.

I leaned up against him, almost falling asleep. Everything was silent, until I heard someone running through the woods. From the smell, it was a vampire.

Caius noticed it too, but he didn't move.

"Leah Leah Leah!" I heard someone shout.

Oh, crap.

Alice Cullen came rushing up to us, coming to a halt a few inches away from us.

She was grinning like crazy, and she said, "Hey Caius!"

Caius only said, "Hello."

Then Alice bursted out again. "Leah, I have to plan your wedding!"

How did she know?

Wasn't she not supposed to see the shapeshifters?

I stared up at her, confused.

"Your mom called Jake at our house after you left her a few hours ago, and she told us everything!" Alice said happily.

Oh, crap.

Crazy pixie wanting to plan my wedding.

___________________________________________________________________

**Again I say, R&R my new story pleaseee!!!!**

**Sorry this chapter was rushed, but we had to get through it somehow. :D**


	9. Wedding

**I wanted to wait a bit before I put up a new chapter, but I couldn't resist.**

**Reviews! :)**

**___________________________________________________________________**

LEAH POV

It was the big day. My wedding day.

It was being held at Forks Church of Jesus Christ, and almost everyone in town was here! I didn't expect so many people. Of course, Alice Cullen had went all-out on the decorations. Flowers, cake, and so much more.

I haven't seen Caius all day. Alice said he shouldn't see me until I walk up the aisle.

Our house had been built, and I had to say, it was amazing. It was big enough for ten people. It even had a hot tub, massaging showers, and flat screen tvs. The Cullens always over-did everything.

Some of the people here were the Cullens, my family, some friends from school, and of course my pack. Also, a bunch of people my mother knew.

My bridesmaids were Alice, Bella, and Esme. I didn't have anyone else, and they were there. Caius didn't have anyone either, but Edward wanted to be Caius's best man, so we said okay.

I looked into the mirror. I couldn't even tell who I was. My dark brown hair was pulled back, with a few curls hanging down. I had barretts, pins, and flowers in my hair as well. My dress was pale white, and long, without any sleeves. It showed off all of my curves. My makeup was absolutely beautiful.

I wondered how Caius would like it.

"Come on Leah! It's time!" my mother shouted.

I sighed nervously. My dad had died a few years back, so Carlisle would walk me down the aisle. It was kind of strange. We both looked so different.

I followed Alice out to where Carlisle was standing. We linked arms, and the doors opened.

Everyone that was in there turned and looked our way. The music started playing, and Carlisle and I slowly walked down the aisle.

I looked forward, at Caius. He was staring at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. He was smiling, never taking his eyes from mine. His black tux only made him look paler, but his blonde hair was tousled just right, and he was absolutely breath taking.

Carlisle handed me off, and I took my spot in front of Caius.

I didn't hear what the priest was saying, I only saw Caius. I snapped out of it when he asked Caius if he took me as his wife in sickness and health and all that.

"I do." Caius said, smiling down at me.

The priest asked me the same thing, and I said, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Caius leaned down quickly and kissed me. It seemed to last forever, and I was in heaven. He pulled away, and everyone was clapping.

It was the best day of my life.

And then I saw them.

___________________________________________________________________

**IM SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH!**

**But...I will update sooooon.**

**I wonder who 'they' are?! We'll just have to wait and find out!!! :D**


	10. Ruined Day

**Sorry for not updating in a week! Gosh, I've been putting it off.**

**xD**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

ATHENODORA POV

I stood there, doing nothing, while I watched Caius kiss that dog girl. They were married. It took all my strength not to go over there and rip her head off, and ruin her perfect day. This wedding was alot more decorated and beautiful than the wedding Caius and I had a few hundred years ago.

When they pulled away from each other, Leah looked around Caius and saw me. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked away. I guessed that she was thinking that she could deal with me after the party.

They linked arms and walked down the aisle and out the door. Everyone here was chatting excitedly and followed them out. I remained where I was, with Darius beside me.

I had found Darius while I was walking alone on the streets of Volterra, after leaving the castle. He was a vampire, and had been for eight years. He said he would help me kill that dog. I believed him.

We traveled to America, to Washington. And now, here we were, at this wedding.

I wanted Caius back. He was mine! This dog couldn't just burst in whenever she wanted and claim that some legend bound her to him! I was so angry right now, I couldn't wait to kill her.

Darius and I walked out the church doors, and outside where everyone was. They were all around a car, a fancy car at that. I guessed that Caius and Leah were about to head off on thier honeymoon, wherever that would be. That just made me even angrier.

I saw the Cullens with them.

After a while, all the guests left, and Caius and Leah were about to get in the car. Before they could, I ran over to them, Darius following me.

"Caius!" I shouted.

He turned quickly, and when he saw me, his eyes widened.

I was now standing in front of him, along with Darius. Leah was behind him, growling at me.

"What do you want, Athenodora?!" Caius hissed.

"You don't know?! You think you can just leave me, your wife of seven hundred years, just because some legend claims you to do so!" I screeched.

We all walked somewhere more private, which was the woods behind the church.

"I love her." Caius said.

All I did was growl. Leah stepped foward.

"Leave!" She said.

I motioned Darius foward, and he smiled evilly.

"Who is this?" Caius hissed.

"This is Darius. He's going to help me dispose of _her._" I said.

"He won't touch her." Caius growled.

Darius and Caius both crouched down, growling at each other. They were both ready to attack. I smiled. This would be so easy. While Caius and Darius were fighting, I could easily kill that dog.


	11. Hawaii and Big News

**Yay! Another chapter. My mom is in a stage where I have to do chores to earn computer time...so updates may not be as frequent.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

LEAH POV

Athenodora leaped at me while Darius went for Caius.

I slammed up against a tree, breaking it. I felt her punch me, and I felt my blood leaking out of my nose. I growled, and tried to kick her off me. I eventually did, and she flew back. I ran and pinned her up against a tree, and grabbed her by the hair, ready to rip her head off. She screamed, and hit me in the stomach. I coughed, spitting up more blood.

I didn't let go though, and I gripped tighter onto her hair. I gave a hard pull, and her head came off in my hand. I threw it as far as I could. Next came her arms, then her legs. That had to be the easiest fight I had ever been in. And it felt great ripping her apart.

I looked over at Caius and Darius. Seemed like Caius was having the same luck I was. He was busy ripping Darius's legs off.

Once we had burned all of thier parts, I kept coughing up blood.

"Ughhhnn." I moaned, spitting up more.

"Oh, Leah. Come on, let's go get Carlisle." Caius said, grabbing my hand.

We ran back, and the Cullens were seated outside the church, happily talking. They must not have known that Athenodora had shown up.

"Oh, my, Leah!" Esme gasped, rushing over to me.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

Edward read my mind, and explained what happened. Everyone looked shocked.

"Athenodora?" Carlisle asked.

"She showed up, wanting to kill both of us. Jealous." Caius said, snarling.

I spit up a fresh round of blood, and Carlisle took me by the shoulders and laid me down on the church bench. Caius sat down near my feet, while Carlisle leaned down beside me.

"So she hit you in the face and stomach?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

He gently started feeling around my stomach and ribs. He stopped near my ribs, and nodded. "Seems like she cracked one of your ribs. It wont need a cast, but you should be careful. Since you are a shapeshifter, it will heal by tomorrow."

I nodded, then sat up slowly. Caius took my hand, and thanked Carlisle.

We headed back out to the car that had been waiting on us for an hour. We finally climbed in, and headed off to our honeymoon spot.

____________________

CAIUS POV

I hadn't expected Athenodora to show up. Or bring someone with her. It was a fun fight though. That Darius guy didn't have a chance against me.

I hadn't told Leah where we were honeymooning at.

I remember her telling me that she had always wanted to go to Hawaii. Of course, I would do that for her. I had us a high class hotel room booked for us, on one of the islands. We would be staying there for a week. It would be perfect.

I would have to stay in the shadows, of course, because the sun was always shining. But that was okay with me. This would be better than my honeymoon with Athenodora. We had went to the other side of Italy for a few days, and we spent the whole time hunting people.

I would make sure that this honeymoon was perfect for her.

____________________

LEAH POV

We had been on the island for six days so far. Everything was perfect. Three of the days were overcast, so Caius could go out on the beach with me and swim. He made sure everything was to my liking, which it was.

I wasn't used to this treatment. I was just used to my run down house in La Push. But this was _amazing._

But right now, I was so nervous I was about to faint.

Caius had went out for some food for me, and wouldn't be back for another fifteen minutes.

So I had ran down to the little convienent store at the first floor of this hotel, and bought what I needed quickly.

I had been puking for the past two mornings, and I had been having headaches. Most of all, I missed my period.

The test beeped loudly, and I took a deep breath.

I let it out when I looked down at the little screen.

A plus sign.

____________________

CAIUS POV

I headed back up to the hotel room, holding my breath in the elevator. There were three humans in there with me. Once I got up to our floor, I jogged to the door of the hotel room. I had all the things Leah had asked for, and I couldn't wait to see her.

I walked in, and I didn't see her anywhere.

"Leah?" I called out.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I heard her shout.

I walked over to the bathroom door, openening it slowly. She was in there, leaned up against the sink, holding something in her hand.

She turned to look at me, and her face was red. She looked nervous, scared, but most of all, happy.

"Caius, I have to tell you something." She said shakily.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

She took a deep breath, then said, "I'm pregnant."


	12. Happiness

**Now we can all see Caius's reaction to Leah's big news.**

**Because we've all been waiting for it. xD**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

CAIUS POV

"I'm pregnant." Leah said, looking at me nervously.

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. Thousands of things were running through my head at that moment.

_Pregnant?! How did this happen? Well, I know _how_ it happened, but..._

_I thought shape-shifters couldn't have children!_

_I don't know how to be a father!_

"Oh." Was all I could say. How would Leah survive? That Cullen girl was almost killed by her child! And, what kind of breed would this child be? How long would Leah be pregant before she had this kid? What happens if she gets angry while pregnant and shifts? What happens to the child then?

Alot of other things were running through my head until Leah said, "Caius? Are you okay?"

I looked at her. She looked afraid. She had her hand laid gently on her stomach.

"Just thinking of things." I said shakily.

I had no idea how to be a dad. Or how to love someone, other than Leah of course. Honestly, I was scared.

"Pregnant." I said.

She nodded. "I'm happy about it." She gave a weak smile.

After another few moments of silence, she asked me, "Are you?"

I looked up at her, then smiled. "Of course." I said. I hugged her, then placed my hand gently on her stomach.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the length! I just wanted a nice sweet chapter between the two of them! **

**I PROMISE that the next chapter will be REALLY long, and also include the facts about the baby and its birth! It will be up soon!**


End file.
